Members rights and judicial proceedings
Member Rights 1 Freedom of speech Speak freely with no interference. 2 The right to bear arms Any country has the right to have and army, navy air force in soviet. 3 No soviet country can be forced to have soviet forces in its individual country without permission 4 No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offence to be twice put in jeopardy of economic, military or diplomatic dangers; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself; nor be deprived of any diplomatic economic and military help , without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for federation , another federation or another state. 5 In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by the impartial Supreme court of the federation wherein the crime shall have been committed; which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witness against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor; and to have the assistance of counsel for his defense. If witness does not show for the court date then the trial will be acquitted forever of this accusation. 6 Anything that look like a crime outside of Federation jurisdiction cannot be used in federation court. 7. Everyone has the right to have a person attorney represent their defense. Incase this person is not familiar with Federation law 8. 10 strike limit each member will have. This is punishment from the courts only. If a member loses all 10 points then that member is eligible to be kicked from the federation. Only Executives can call for the vote. 9. Any and all members have the right to sue another within the federation judicial system. Any country can sue as many times as it wants to. 10 – All members have the right to protect their national interest in any way. National interest elaborates on not allowing enemies of the state to not be financially, militarily or diplomatically enhanced 11 – New position. Soviet Attorney – can be used to help defendant in any case. Defendant does not need to use he/she and can have another member be it. This is for new members only because they don’t have relationships with others and may need a friend to help him/her through it. 12. No one as the right to accuse one of anything without evidence. This mean any derogatory statement of the nation ideals to make the nation look bad in any way nor harassed. 13. No member is allowed to be harassed and must be respected. 14. Every member has 10 strikes. Each strike has a time limit given after hearings are over. All strike times must be reasonable and must be given a date when they are done in game time. minimum is 5 game years. Maximum is 20 years for each strike. This must be decided by supreme court after he or she is guilty. Judicial system Supreme Court must indict a person as a reason to have a trial. Meaning a immediate vote of Supreme Court on the issue. This would be the question of if rights were violated in the allegation. If vote is a success in the grand jury hearing then both sides bring their evidence on each side. After this, the court must have a 90% vote that the defendant is innocent or guilty. If guilty, the defendant loses one strike point. Unless he/she betrayed the fed meaning he/she gets 10 point strike and moves to executive branch to start vote of eviction. If innocent, the defendant cannot be tried again on that certain case. Defendant and prosecution must be truthful at all times. While they are giving their statements. Evidence must be factual as well. If it is not and proves not, it must be thrown out immediately. Any laws made after a legal battle before cannot be used on defendant. You only can sue if it affects your constitutional right. U have the right to appeal it after as a defendant. 'Executive new powers. ' Has the right to begin vote of eviction of member after Supreme Court hearings Inactivity also gives the right for eviction of member as well but must go through Supreme Court. If a traitor is in the fed and a lot of evidence is found before court hearing. Premier may call for vote before trial. Only can be used for Federation security and under emergency powers can this be used. Trial must be quickly after as well. Category:Soviet Legislation Category:Soviet Federation